This invention relates to a method of recognizing a control command in a system, for example a voice-mail system, in which a message from a user of the system, presented to the system in the form of speech, is recorded on a record carrier by the system.
The invention also relates to a system for carrying out the method. A method of the type specified in the opening paragraph is disclosed in the European Patent Application No. 29.938, laid open to Public inspection. In the known method the control commands are applied to the system by pressing the keys of a telephone set. For this it is necessary that the dialing information from the keys be sent over the telephone lines by means of tone combinations (for example the "dual-tone multifrequency" system).